Binding Together (Discontinued)
by Five Binding of Wright
Summary: Isaac finds an item that brings his friends together to fight the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1 Isaac's sad tale

A/N: this story will bend the (already thin) plot of The Binding of Isaac, especially the fact that the other playable characters are merely personalities of Isaac. Just warning you. Also first fanfiction, go easy on my poor soul.

Chapter 1: Isaac's sad tale

Isaac and his mother lived alone in a small house on a hill. Isaac would happily draw with his red, black and brown crayons while his mother watched Christian broadcasts on the television. They were happy, until one day when his mother (still watching Christian broadcasts) heard a voice from above. "Your son has been corrupted by sin, he needs to be saved". The voice was smooth, rich and had a faint hint of divineness. "I will do my best to save him my lord" Isaac's mother replied. She took away all of his toys, crayons, paper and even clothes that had been tainted with sin. A cold shiver went down Isaac's back which he thought was of things to come and not just the fact that he was naked. The heavenly voice spoke once again "Isaac's soul is still corrupt, he need to be cut off from all that is evil in this world and confess his sins." it said. "I will follow your instructions my lord, I have faith in thee" Isaac's mother replied as she locked Isaac in his room. The chilling feeling only got worse for poor Isaac. One, last time the calm soothing voice spoke "you have done what I have asked but I still question your devotion to me, to prove your faith I will ask one more thing of you". "Yes, lord anything Isaac's mother begged. "To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice, your son, Isaac, will be that sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove that you love me above all else". "Yes, lord" she replied, grabbing a butchers knife from the kitchen. Isaac, watching through a crack in his door, trembled in fear, scrambling around his room to find a hiding place, he noticed a trapdoor to the basement under his rug. Without hesitation he flung open the hatch, just as his mother burst in through the door, and through himself down into the unknown depths below.

So yeah first chapter done. Tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2 The item

Chapter 2 the Item

A/N: sorry it took a while to upload the next chapter, I had to get some work done and just to get this out of the way now, I am not doing this to be an attention grabber it's just something I wanted to do for a while now. Anyway back to the chapter.

Isaac was used to this by now, the fact that he couldn't die, not for long anyway, he would eventually be resurrected as either himself or one of his friends; Magdalene, Cain, Judas, ?, Eve, Samson, Azazel, Lazarus, Eden(whom Isaac swears bats for both teams) Lost, Lilith, Keeper and Apollyon. He would always have his thoughts, but he would also have separate thoughts that Isaac knew was the person he revived as. But Isaac had never seen what his friends looked like and he guessed he never would. As Isaac thought this, he realised that he was lost in thought, so he went the door to the left, he found his way into a room with four hive minds and a door leading to the item room. After Isaac defeated the hive minds, he went into the item room. As Isaac the room he saw… an item he did not recognize. It looked like the clicker but it was red with green buttons. The pedestal that the item was floating over said "friends". Underneath that it said "a test of leadership". Isaac thought that the description of the item was strange, but he wasn't going to leave an item behind so he picked it up. He noticed that it was a one-time active item so he used it, while it was safe but nothing seemed to happen, until Isaac heard a voice call out behind him, "Isaac?"

This was chapter 2, so what do you guys think? Also, if you don't like the names I choose for these characters (for example, Magdalene instead of Maggy or (?) instead of blue baby) let me know what you want me to use instead and I'll change it. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
